Mixed Feelings
by Chocolate-Kitty18
Summary: Grimmjow aparece nuevamente en Karakura alegando algo sobre una revancha, pero decide cobrárselas con Ichigo de una manera distinta de batalla, una extraña para Ichigo además. ¿Cuánto podrá resistir el shinigami sustituto al reto que el Arrancar le impone? La batalla más poderosa sucedía con la confusión de sus propios sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Una amiga ha dejado que continúe esta historia suya ya que ella no tiene tiempo ni inspiración para seguirla. Ambos no pretendemos que tenga muchos seguidores, pero me hacia ilusión escribirla y seguir su idea que es bastante interesante.

* * *

Ese día nevaba en Karakura, lo que provocó que las temperaturas bajaran aún más. Eso molestaba a cierto chico de cabellos naranjas por no poder llevar al instituto mucho más que el uniforme por culpa de las normas. Una bufanda como mucho. Aunque este fuera de invierno dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto a abrigo.

Gruñó molesto y se cruzó de brazos buscando algo más de calor. Estaba tan poco acostumbrado a ese tiempo tan frío. Era muy raro que nevara allí.

Ah, y para rematar su día, tenía un examen, un trabajo que entregar y… Soportar al nuevo alumno. No era ni más ni menos que la Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaguerjaques. ¿Qué por qué el Arrancar estaba en Karakura? Ichigo solo se enteró de la mitad de lo que le dijo cuando llegó, escuchó en su discurso la palabra venganza. Pues sí quería venganza… ¡lo estaba haciendo de puta madre! Más cabreado y exhausto no podía estar. Y es que Grimmjow podía parecer muy fuerte y rudo, pero desde que estaba allí, no dejaba de curiosear todo. A cada cosa que veía desconocida para él, acudía al shinigami sustituto a preguntarle de qué se trataba y si Ichigo no quería ser quemado por un Gran Rey Cero, no le quedaba de otra que explicárselo todo con pelos y señales. ¡Había incluso veces en las que Grimmjow aparecía en mitad de la noche a preguntarle cómo se abría una tonta lata de conservas!

Suspiró cansado. Un aura depresiva apareció sobre él. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas?

Parpadeó varias veces al sentir un reiatsu conocido acercarse aparte de los pasos de alguien corriendo por la nieve. Quién quiera que fuera era un estúpido que quería resbalarse. Casi se lleva un susto de muerte cuando de repente algo se agarró de su espalda con fuerza. Miró abajo rápidamente, observando que unos grandes brazos rodeaban su pecho.

Una venita creció en la sien del peli naranjo al reconocer de quién se trataba– ¡¿Qué cojones Grimmjow?!

–¡Kurosaki! ¡Ayúdame a entrar en calor! ¡Este jodido frío me está matando! –exclamó abrazando con más fuerza al peli naranjo.

–¡Ya Grimmjow! ¡Vas a romperme algo como sigas apretándome tan fuerte! –respondió intentando estirar los brazos para tener un poco más de espacio– ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?

–¡Odio el puto frío! –contestó furioso, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo.

–_¿Complejo de felino? _–pensó, ya que los gatos no soportan el frío. La simple idea de eso, hacía que quisiera echarse a reír, pero si lo hiciera, no sabía si saldría vivo–. Bueno Grimmjow, yo también tengo frío. ¡Tienes que soportarlo! Estará así un par de semanas y-

–¡¿SEMANAS?!

Ichigo se golpeó la frente al ver a Grimmjow alejándose y tirándose del cabello.

–¡No bromees conmigo Kurosaki! –lo agarró por la camiseta y lo levantó varios centímetros del suelo. Ichigo apoyó sus manos sobre los brazos de Grimmjow.

–¡No bromeo! ¡Eso dijeron en las noticias! ¡No lo pagues conmigo! –espetó enfadado por la reacción agresiva del arrancar.

El peli azul gruñó y soltó a Ichigo. Este le miró con el ceño fruncido. Vaya genio que se traía…

–¿Y qué hago? ¡Odio este maldito frío! –apoyó las manos en los hombros de Ichigo y este suspiró.

–Siempre puedo calentarte… ¡A tortas! –contestó levantando una mano. Grimmjow lo tomó de la muñeca y lo empujó hacia una pared– ¿Qué haces? –gruñó.

–Has dicho que también tenías frío.

–No me jodas, Sherlock –rodó los ojos. El alumno que no tuviera frío solo con llevar el uniforme estaba hecho de planchas calientes– ¡¿Qué tiene que ver para que seas tan brusco?! –añadió. Grimmjow se le quedó mirando hasta que apareció una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro que no gustó nada a Ichigo.

Y fue tan de repente…

¡El maldito le estaba besando!

–¡Gyaah! —soltó un gritito para nada masculino que no pudo evitar— ¡¿Qué crees haces?! –empujó al peli azul lejos de él y se llevó una mano a la boca.

–¿A qué ya no tienes frío? –dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla y dirigiéndole una mirada interesante a Ichigo.

–Eres un… un… ¡Un bastardo pervertido! –se dio la vuelta y se marchó a pasos agigantados hacia el instituto.

Grimmjow rodó los ojos. Encima que lo hacía por él…

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

Ese Grimmjow... ¡¿En qué estaba pensando ese maldito para arrinconarme y hacerme eso tan de repente?! ¡Estaba encima castigado en el pasillo por su culpa! Le estuve dando tantas vueltas al asunto que me distraje demasiado en clases y la profesora me echó del aula. Como lo agarrara se iba a enterar...

Suspiré intranquilo y frustrado y me apoyé contra la pared. Tenía que tratar de calmarme, después de todo Grimmjow era un Arrancar y seguramente no tenía ni idea de lo que significa besar a alguien de ese modo. Apostaba cualquier cosa a que sólo quería imitar algo que vio por televisión. Sí debía de ser eso.

Fue entonces que me puse a pensar en aquella mañana y en el estúpido beso. Me llevé los dedos a los labios inconscientemente. En realidad había sido... No sé como describirlo... No me había disgustado del todo y... ¡Alto! ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba yo pensando? ¡Claro que no me había gustado! Fue de repente y encima por un hombre y para añadir más leña al fuego... ¡Por Grimmjow!

La puerta de la clase se abrió de repente, asustándome. Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi sien… ¡¿Quién abría una puerta tan fuerte?! Giré la cabeza para mirar y un tic apareció en mi ojo. ¡Tenía que ser ese animal de Grimmjow!

—¿Por qué te han echado? —le pregunté apartando la mirada de él. Grimmjow se apoyó en la pared a mi lado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Tsché… —fue su respuesta simple. Odio eso. ¿No podía simplemente darme una respuesta? Pero será idiota…

¡¿Por qué se había formado ese incómodo silencio?! Era el momento de reprocharle por lo que había hecho aquella mañana. Me separé de la pared y me giré para mirarle poniendo la cara más convincente y amenazante que pudiera poner—. Oye Grimmjow, respecto a lo de esta mañana quiero que sepas que yo no soy- ¡Hmpf!

Me costó mucho procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. ¡¿Qué clase de juego estaba tratando de hacer conmigo?! Me separé de él con un empujón. Iba a gritarle mil insultos hasta que recordé que estábamos en el pasillo. Sin embargo, hubo algo que me hizo pararme a pensar por un momento. Tardé demasiado… ¡Maldición! ¡Tardé demasiado en separarme de él! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Y si ahora se hizo la idea equivocada?

No, seguro que sólo lo hacía para molestarme. ¡Los Arrancar ni siquiera tenían corazón! No hay manera en que él… Además. ¿Qué iba yo a decirle antes? ¿Qué no era gay? Pues vamos, creo que como se lo diga ahora poco que se lo va creer…

—¡¿Pero que te crees que haces?! —Le dije sonando bastante enfadado— ¡No puedes ir por ahí besando a la gente!

Algo de mi enfado se esfumó cuando lo miré a los ojos. ¿Por qué tenían aquel extraño brillo? Cualquiera diría que estaba… ¡La idea en sí es ridícula!

Me sobresalté en el sitio cuando de repente lo sentí detrás de mí. ¿Podía usar sus poderes estando en el gigai? Tragué saliva al sentir su respiración cerca de mi oreja. Ese bastardo…

Todo mi cuerpo se quedó tenso cuando sus brazos me rodearon por el pecho. Sentí una extraña sensación y mi corazón latía muy deprisa. No pude evitar que mi cuerpo se echara a temblar. No reconocía aquel sentimiento, nunca lo había experimentado antes.

Una mezcla entre un escalofrío y una descarga que llevaba una nueva sensación recorrieron mi organismo al completo cuando sus labios se presionaron contra la piel de mi oreja.

_No… Detente. Esto no está bien…_

Abrí la boca para decirle que parara de hacer aquello, pero solo un suspiro seguido de sonidos ininteligibles salieron de ella—. Qué… qué estás…

—No estés tan tenso… —susurró contra mi oído. Casi podía sentir que estaba sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, allí, con su cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro. Y tan solo con eso mi cuerpo se estremecía.

—¡Basta! —me giré y lo empujé, retrocediendo yo también varios pasos. No supe por qué lo hice, pero salí corriendo. No es propio de mí huir de los problemas, pero aquello me superaba.

Esto no me puede estar pasando. Es una pesadilla, sí, aún estoy durmiendo y solo estoy soñando con un anormal día de instituto.

Cuando me vine a dar cuenta estaba en la azotea, sentado cerca de la barandilla con los pies colgando al vacío. Me pellizqué y me tiré del cabello también. El dolor era símbolo de que estaba en la realidad. Que putada más grande… Aquello estaba pasando de verdad. Me agarré a las barras de la barandilla y suspiré apoyando mi frente sobre ellas. Estas estaban demasiado frías así que enseguida me retiré hacia atrás y dejando caer la cabeza también.

—Ese idiota con complejos gatunos no hace más que darme problemas… —suspiré otra vez.

—**Vamos Rey… Admite de una vez que te gustó **—él que faltaba… Tierra trágame.

—_Déjalo en paz. ¿No ves que eso está mal?_ —Por fin… Zangetsu al rescate. Un poco de sentido común me vendría bien, ¿cierto?

—¡**Pero tiene que admitir que en el fondo de su cabeza desea que ese sexy demonio le haga cosas sucias!** —¿c-cosas sucias? ¿A qué se refería? No será a…

—_Cierto _—¡¿Qué?! Sentí en ese momento una mezcla entre furia y vergüenza. Más de la segundo que de lo primero.

—¡Oigan no conspiren contra mí! —exclamé. ¡Pero bueno! ¡Incluso Zangetsu estaba de acuerdo con el psicópata de mi hollow!

—**Sé franco contigo mismo Ichi~** —habló en tono juguetón que no me gustó nada. Algo malo se traía entre manos, seguro además—, **él conseguiría despertar partes oscuras de ti que no conoces **—esbozó una sonrisa pecaminosa que no prometía nada bueno, y sus palabras lo confirmaban. Este tío es realmente perturbador…

—¡Callaos de una vez joder! —grité tapándome los oídos aunque eso no acallara sus voces. ¡Bastante confuso estaba yo solo maldita sea! ¡No necesitaba más ingredientes en la sopa!

—¿Con quién hablas Kurosaki?

Casi grité del susto al oír su voz. ¡Genial! ¡La última persona a la que quería ver! No me molesté en mirarle a los ojos, no quería y tampoco podía. Esos brillantes y vibrantes ojos azules suyos me atraían demasiado. Eso me asusta.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que seguirme todo el día? —bufé intentando parecer molesto y enojado.

—No.

Otra vez las respuestas cortas…

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—No jodas Kurosaki, sabes que tu reiatsu se siente en todas partes.

Mierda, lo había olvidado. En serio tengo que aprender a suprimirlo algún día, siempre me trae problemas y nunca hago nada para arreglarlo.

—… ¿Qué coño quieres? —pregunté de mala gana. En serio, tenía ganas de ir en modo Bankai y aventarle un Getsuga Tensho en su preciosa cara…

—Sal conmigo.

—Sí, claro… —Un momento… ¡¿QUÉ ACABABA DE DECIR?! Parpadeé un par de veces y lo miré totalmente perplejo— ¿D-disculpa?

—Creo que tus oídos estaban bien la última vez que te hablé Kurosaki—giré la cabeza para mirarle y portaba esa típica sonrisa suya de superioridad. Ahora no sé si me está hablando en serio o me está jodiendo como siempre.

—Dices de salir así como… ¿Una cita? —pregunté pensando por un lado que deseaba con fuerza que dijera que no pero me encontré contradicho por otra parte que se sentiría decepcionada si recibía una negativa.

¿Qué me pasa?

—Si es así como quieres llamarlo —se llevó el dedo meñique al oído y me di cuenta de que eso era una mala costumbre suya, pero…

Oh por todos los dioses de la muerte… Que la tierra me trague de nuevo. ¡Una cita! Sé que las citas son románticas y toda esa mierda… ¡Sin embargo nunca he tenido una! Quitando que es con un hombre, un Arrancar y un "amienemigo". Mi vida no era normal, siempre he estado rodeado de cosas y eventos extraños, pero esto rozaba lo imposible y la locura.

—Ni de coña… ¿Crees que estoy loco?

—Solo trataba de pedírtelo amablemente… No me hagas hacer las cosas por las malas.

Es bien sabido que cuando alguien dice esas palabras no significa nada bueno. Bueno Ichigo tienes dos opciones: o le dices que sí o lo mandas a paseo. Aunque la segunda es una idea tentadora y hasta resulta atrayente tener con esa respuesta una posible confrontación con Grimmjow claro que… Eso llamaría la atención de la Sociedad de Almas y no quiero problemas… ¡No que él me preocupe ni nada de eso!

—Al menos déjame pensarlo, ¿no? —la sonrisa de Grimmjow creció y yo tragué saliva queriendo deshacer ese nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Qué demonios pasa con ese idiota...— ¿Para qué quieres salir conmigo? —No entendía nada, de verdad que no. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirle que no soy homosexual? ¿Cien? ¿Mil? ¡¿Veces infinitas?! Vale no, sin exagerar tanto.

—¿Qué tienes que pensar? No tienes novia… ¿O sí? —pero será hijo de su…

—¿Y a ti qué te importa eso? —me está colmando la paciencia pero sé que yo estoy haciendo lo mismo con la suya. En realidad no sé por qué me gusta pelearme con él. ¿Soy masoquista o qué demonios? Oh por favor, ojala no sea eso.

—Lo tomaré como un no, creo que nunca has tenido una~ —cómo sabe que… Lo mataré, juro que lo haré—, te propongo un trato: tú sales conmigo y yo no le diré a nadie que aún no has tenido novia...

¿Trato? ¿De qué me hablas? ¡Eso es chantaje! ¡Y cómo si a mi me importara lo que dijera la gente!—. Escucha Grimmjow… —me puse en pie y apunte con mi dedo a su pecho, ya me hizo enfadar—, si me importara lo que cojones piense la gente, ¡mi cabello estaría teñido de negro! —le di la espalda y me marché hacia la salida de la azotea. Si seguía ahí un segundo más agarraría mi placa de shinigami sustituto y se armaría gorda…

—¿Y si cuento que yo fui tu primer beso? —¡Déjenme que lo mate! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Que sepa tanto de mí es, además, perturbante! ¡¿Es un acosador acaso?!

Cerré mis manos con fuerza en un puño, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo que… Argh.

—No te atreverías…—le reté aunque algo me decía que él era MUY capaz de hacerlo y dejarme en ridículo. Me da igual que diga por ahí que nunca he tenido novia, de hecho muchos lo saben, pero si fuera contando eso del beso por ahí… Imaginaos los rumores que correrían. ¿En serio he perdido y tendré que acceder e ir a esa estúpida cita?

—Lo haré si no vienes.

Al final… He tenido que decirle que sí.

* * *

Espero que os vaya gustando, intento aferrarme a sus personalidades lo más que puedo -u-U


	2. Chapter 2

Horrible. Asquerosamente horrible. Quién diría que yo, Kurosaki Ichigo, iba a tener la primera cita de su vida con su enemigo. ¿En serio solo lo hacía por mantener mi reputación? Esperaba que nadie me viera saliendo con él, eso me traería muchos problemas.

Me miré atentamente en el espejo antes de fruncir el ceño e inclinarme sobre el lavabo para echarme agua en la cara. Me dispuse a darme una ducha y me desnudé lentamente, no teniendo ningunas ganas de ducharme para salir. Suspiré y dejé la ropa en el suelo, ya la recogería luego. Antes de que entrara a la ducha escuché el tono de llamada de mi teléfono. Gruñí por lo bajo y me agaché a buscarlo en los bolsillo de mis pantalones. Cuando lo encontré y miré la pantalla no reconocía el número, igualmente acepté la llamada por si era algo importante.

—¿Diga? Habla Kurosaki.

—Oh vaya ya creía que no lo cogerías —sentí tener un tic en el ojo al escuchar esa voz prepotente. ¡Grimmjow…!—. Antes de que preguntes como conseguí uno de estos aparatos, Urahara me lo dio.

Estrangularé a Urahara-san un día de estos— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté de mala gana.

—Te dije de salir, pero no te dije ni dónde ni cuándo, ¿cierto? —después de decir eso se echó a reir y yo me golpeé la frente. Estaba tan metido en mi bucle de ira contenida hacia él entre otras cosas que no recordaba que no me había dicho nada de aquello. Y yo pensando en salir… Muy listo Ichigo.

—No, no me dijiste —me froté el pecho con mi mano libre y suspiré. Que frío hace…—. Iba a entrar a la ducha y hace muchísimo frío, date prisa en lo que quiera que vayas a decir.

—Ojala estuviera por allí —dijo en un tono juguetón que me hizo estremecer un poco. ¡Pervertido…! Solté un gruñido de advertencia y se echó a reír. Si me dejaran agarraría mi placa de shinigami en este preciso instante e iría a patearle el trasero—. Vale lo siento —dijo en un tono sarcástico—. Te pasaré a buscar a las ocho, no te vayas a perder, gatito _—¡¿Cómo me dijo…?!_

—¡Vete a la mierda Grimmjow! —colgué el teléfono y lo tiré sobre mi ropa. Sentí mis mejillas calientes y me llevé las manos a la cara y me las froté. ¡A ese idiota le gusta joderme!

Entré finalmente en la ducha y abrí el agua caliente. Me apoyé contra la pared y me relajé bajo el chorro de agua, eso sí se sentía bien después de un estresante día. Aunque aún me faltaba ir a esa estúpida cita.

Cuando salí del baño escuché la puerta de casa abrirse. ¿Quién sería? Mi viejo me había dicho que estarían hasta tarde haciendo las compras.

—¡Hola Ichigo! —saludó Rukia quitándose los zapatos y pasando corriendo por delante de mí con una sonrisa feliz en su cara. Vaya, al menos alguien está alegre hoy.

Miré confuso hacia las escaleras por donde subió y me rasqué el cabello antes de subirlas y entrar a mi habitación. Ella estaba sentada en mi cama, moviendo las piernas de adelante hacia atrás y silbando. Arqueé una ceja y la miré intrigado— ¿Por qué tan contenta? Creí que ibas a tardar en regresar de la Sociedad de Almas.

—¡Ah eso! Es que Inoue me invitó a que saliéramos todos esta noche y pedí el día de mañana libre —oh así que era eso— ¿Vienes, no?

Oh… ¿Qué le contesto? Obviamente no le puedo decir lo que de verdad tengo que hacer—. Lo siento, tengo otros planes.

Rukia frunció el ceño y luego se relajó y me miró sonriendo—. Bueno supongo que no importa —eso fue sospechoso.

—Rukia… ¿Te importaría salir de la habitación? Tengo que cambiarme —ella me miró confusa y parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que yo solo llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura. Se disculpó y salió corriendo de la habitación. Raro…

Bien… ¿Y cómo debería ir vestido? ¿Casual o formal? ¿Una mezcla de las dos? Mierda… Nunca he estado en una maldita cita, no tengo ni idea de estas cosas. Suspiré y me revolví el cabello de paso intentando secarlo un poco. Con el frío que hace tardará un poco más supongo…

Está bien, no tenía otra opción, tendría que preguntarle a Rukia. Aunque esa enana loca tal vez solo sabe de lo que ha leído en los libros aún así algo es mejor que nada.

Me iba a arrepentir de esa decisión.

Bajé las escaleras ya vistiendo una camiseta interior y los bóxers y busqué a Rukia, llamándola. Ella salió de la cocina mordiendo una rebanada de pan. En serio, necesita aprender modales. ¿Seguro que es de una casa noble?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con el pan aún en la boca. Fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos, no sé ni cómo entendí que dijo.

—Mira… ¿Qué ropa se supone que llevas a una cita? —creo que me estoy tomando esto demasiado serio. ¿Qué necesidad tengo de verme bien ante él? Error, absolutamente ninguna.

Rukia me miró cómo si hubiera preguntado algo totalmente imposible de contestar. Aquí vamos…

—¡¿Tienes una cita?! —exclamó, el pan cayéndose de su boca.

—Rukia…

—¡¿Con quién?!

—Ru-

—¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Ichigo! —me señaló al pecho acusadoramente con el pecho y estiré la mano para bajar la suya. A veces llega a ser un poco molesta, ¿eh?

—¿Quieres calmarte? No te diré nada de eso, solo responde mi pregunta —contesté un poco enojado—. No es como si tuviera ganas de ir a esa estúpida cita, así que solo quiero acabar con ello cuanto antes.

Rukia sonrió maliciosamente y la seguí escaleras arriba—. Si no me dices quién es no puedo decirte exactamente que ponerte, depende de la otra persona —no jodas… No de ningún modo, el nombre de ese hombre no saldrá de mis labios. Negué con la cabeza y ella suspiró—, está bien, veré que puedo hacer —abrió mi armario de ropa y yo me quedé detrás de Rukia mirando—. Deberías ponerte algo formal, pero con lo que estés cómodo.

Asentí y me acerqué a la ropa para rebuscar entre ella. Saqué unos tejanos negros y se los enseñé a Rukia, ella levantó el pulgar en signo de aceptación. Sonreí y los tiré sobre la cama. De repente Rukia se puso de puntillas y agarró una camisa que estaba en lo alto de una repisa.

—¡Ponte esa! —exclamó dando saltitos alegre. Ella parece más emocionada que yo con todo esto… ¡N-no quiero decir que yo lo esté! La tomé y la desdoblé para verla. Era camisa de botones azul oscuro con las mangas dobladas en el final.

Me vestí con los pantalones y la camisa y cuando estuve bien alistado miré hacia Rukia— ¡Estás perfecto! El negro te queda bien aunque claro… Será que acostumbro a verte como shinigami —se echó a reír y luego me miró con los ojos entrecerrados—, pero es muy oscuro.

—Oh ya sé —abrí un cajón y saqué un cinturón blanco. Eso haría contraste. Rukia sonrió mirándome atentamente de arriba abajo.

—Mm… —se acercó a mí y yo levanté los brazos cuando empezó a meter la camisa por dentro del pantalón. Parece una madre arreglando su hijo para un evento importante…Jaja— ¡Ahora sí!

Tomé el teléfono y mi cartera que estaban sobre el escritorio y los guardé en los bolsillos. Por cierto, ¿qué hora sería? Le pregunté a Rukia y ella me respondió que las ocho menos cinco. ¡Dioses faltaban cinco minutos!— ¡Joder!

Salí corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño y tomé el cepillo tratando de ordenar un poco mi cabello. Agh… ¡Era imposible! Estaba tan desbaratado como siempre. Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y vi a Rukia mirarme con una sonrisa burlona. ¡No es tiempo de reírse de mí maldita sea! Iba a agarrar el bote de gomina pero ella lo tomó antes y echó un poco en sus dedos.

—Anda agáchate, a ver qué puedo hacer con ese cabello rebelde tuyo —me agaché a regañadientes y sentí sus dedos pasar por mi cabeza hacia detrás y la escuché refunfuñar algo sobre que no se quedaba bien. Me hubiera reído si no estuviera tan nervioso—. Bien, esto es todo lo que se puede hacer, mírate —asentí y levanté la cabeza.

Caminé hacia el espejo y me miré en él. Bueno, no estaba tan mal. Tenía al menos el flequillo peinado hacia atrás. Sonreí y le di la mano a Rukia rápidamente— ¡Gracias Rukia! ¡Ahora debo irme!

—¡Pásalo bien! —la escuché responder. ¿Pasarla bien?

Corrí a la entrada y tomé mi abrigo en el proceso. Abrí la puerta de la casa y suspiré. No sé por qué pero creía que iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Ya en la calle miré a ambos lados buscando a Grimmjow. Ya eran las ocho, ¿no?

—Hola Kurosaki —casi salté en el sitio al escucharle. ¡Qué manía de aparecer de la nada…! Oh…

Cuando salió de la oscuridad y se paró bajo la luz de una farola pude verle bien. Vestía una camisa blanca y un chaqueta negra encima, también llevaba una bufanda puesta, jaja. Pobre, por sus complejos felino lo pasa un poco mal, ¿eh? Se ve bien así y… Espera, ¡¿qué?!

—Te ves espléndido, yo creyendo que ni ibas a aparecer —se rió y se acercó a mí. ¿D-dijo que estaba espléndido? No sé por qué eso hizo que me ruborizar y que agachara levemente la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle—. Ja, vámonos antes de que te un ataque de nervios porque alguien nos vea así.

Me agarró de la mano y me llevó por el camino. Me agarró de la puta mano. Estaba de los nervios, no sabía si dejarlo así o alejarla. Seguro que el maldito lo estaba haciendo aposta. Fruncí el ceño y permanecí callado todo el camino hasta llegar a la parte de la ciudad donde se encuentran las tiendas y restaurantes.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres comer? —levanté la cabeza para mirarle y rodé los ojos. Me encogí de hombros. Realmente me daba igual, solo quería acabar rápido e irme a casa, esto es demasiado raro para mí. Se llevó la otra mano al cabello y se rascó mostrando una expresión indecisa—. Maldita sea Kurosaki, sé muy poco de lo que coméis aquí —me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo suspiré por no sé cuantas van en el día.

—Me da igual, Grimmjow —respondí desganado.

—Mira que eres difícil —suspiró también y frunció más el ceño—. Entonces comeremos algo que me gustó y que he probado. Pizza —Le miré incrédulo y luego sentí una extraña sensación en el pecho antes de echarme a reír. Me miró confundido y reí más— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Pi-pizza? ¿En una cita? Por favor Grimmjow sabes menos que yo en esto —me llevé la mano a la cara y me limpié los ojos. Hacía mucho que no reía así… Jaja. A lo mejor esto no fue tan mala idea.

—¡Oye! ¡Al menos tuve la decencia de buscar información! No pensé que la comida también fuera importante… —eso me sorprendió. Él había hasta buscado cómo era todo esto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué conmigo?

—Ya, ya, Grimmjow, no pasa nada y vamos de una vez. Mi padre me hace cenar a las siete, a esta hora ya tengo hambre.

—Entonces vamos —volteó y me miró con esa sonrisa felina marca suya. Yo también sonreí y le seguí.

Puede que esa noche me gustara y todo.

* * *

Espero que les guste.


End file.
